


Now Your Life's No Longer Empty

by Mouse9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel didn't need to go out that way, F/M, Fix It Fic, The Empty isn't gonna be quiet, there's gonna be some furniture moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: Castiel sacrificed himself for the last time to save the Winchesters, to save humanity from Chuck and Death.  It was his job to sacrifice, it's what angels were created to do.But even angels, who have faced Heaven, Hell, and Beyond deserve rewards.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Now Your Life's No Longer Empty

**Author's Note:**

> For my crew, who have been there since Thursday. I love you all.

Castiel, once one of God's chosen angels, stood in the bunker’s storage room, tears in his eyes, watching the wall where the black void began to grow. The door that Death had been pounding on, the door that he had tried so hard to barricade finally crashed open behind him and then…

Pushing Dean away from the tendrils shooting from that void, he closed his eyes, finally at peace. He’d saved the world one last time, given the Winchesters more time to fight. Sacrifice is what angels were created for and he would sacrifice. To stop Death, to stop this never-ending cycle, he would sacrifice everything.

Castiel braced for the pain, for the anger of the Empty to lash out at him but when the tendrils touched him it was almost…reverent, tender. As a mother wrapping her child in an embrace and welcoming him home. No…more. Different. Like a lover pulling him into their dark embrace. He smiled as he felt the rush of air as another tendril shot past him, heard the pained gasp of Billie behind him, knew that her taking wasn’t like his. The Empty was angry, furious at being woken up. And while the Empty was angry at him for waking it up, it was angrier at Billie now. Death had sent Jack to the Empty to explode. And for that, the being was not in a forgiving mood. 

He was pulled, gently yet firmly, covered completely by the black. Castiel went willingly.

_Yes,_ he thought. _It’s only right. It’s the only way. My own terms, finally. My choice._

There was a rush and then….

Castiel opened his eyes. The Void surrounded him, everywhere he turned. The quiet was everywhere. Castiel was confused, he didn’t think he’d ever awake again, thought the last thing he way was Dean’s shocked face as he pushed him away to save him. Didn’t think he’d see…this. This was sleep. Why would the Empty keep him awake? Was this to be his torture, to stand as silent, lonely watch guard for all eternity while the Void slept peaceful?

“Hello Clarence.”

The voice broke the quiet and with it sent Castiel’s pulse racing. This was the beginning of the torture. He turned, spotting the familiar form of Meg standing before him. 

_Wait…standing?_

Each time Castiel had seen the Empty since she’d chosen the form of his demon, she had been sitting, throned as a Queen of her domain. This wasn’t that same being. He couldn’t feel the anger, the weariness, the frustration in her as he could the Empty. His heart leapt in his chest.

“Meg?” His voice was raspier, wondering how she was standing here, before him. His Meg, not the Empty’s false narrative of her. His demon, pure and whole and before him. 

She gave a smirk, that knowing one that said _surprise angel._

“In the flesh. Well…metaphorically speaking.”

Trembling, he slowly approached her. “How…this is sleep, I didn’t expect…”

“It is.” Meg agreed, then added a shrug. “I was told to wake up, that I was needed.” She grinned, a flash of teeth. “I think the Empty likes me.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile, his thoughts back on each time he’d recently seen the Empty and the form it chose.

“I…can confirm that is probably true.”

“You’re here. So, does that mean it’s over?” She asked, taking a step closer to him. “Have Sam and Dean finally taken out God?”

“Not yet,” he answered honestly, also taking a step towards her, the pull of seeing her again, to touch her, too much. “But I can’t help anymore, this fight they have to do on their own.” He paused, then added. “But I did help bring down Death.”

Meg laughed, loud and sharp. “You killed Death? Oh Clarence, only you.”

He was close enough to touch her now and he did. Reaching out, he touched her, almost sobbing in relief that she was solid, she was real, she was here, and hauled her to him, crushing her to his chest. 

“I never thought I’d see you again, Meg.” His voice was thick with tears, muffled by her hair. Her small arms wrapped around his waist, holding him as tightly. 

“Hey, hey, you know the rules. You can’t get soft on me Clarence. Either put up or shut up.”

He put up. Hands engulfing her head, fingers digging through the blond strands, Castiel bent down, kissing her fiercely as if he would never stop. Fingers dug into his flesh and he didn’t care, welcomed the pain, the burn. This was his Meg, the taste, the feel, the scent of her filled his senses and he was lost, would happily fall. This was his moment of happiness, his true bliss. 

“Damn.” Meg cleared her throat, tilting her head back. The cockiness was there, less so than before, traded with an uncharacteristic softness. 

“Come on Clarence.” She said. “How’s that song go? There’ll be when peace when you are done. You’re done, it’s time for your well-deserved peace.”

“With you?” He took her hand and she grinned. 

“Of course. I have a bed all lined up for us. Figure we can move it a few times before we sleep.” 

Her smirk grew and Cas felt himself smiling. 

And like that, Castiel, the angel of Thursday, was at peace.


End file.
